


(GB)末世.论杀死丧尸病毒的方式

by let_me_see



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻 - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_see/pseuds/let_me_see





	(GB)末世.论杀死丧尸病毒的方式

末世背景  
年下:妹妹x哥哥

“哥哥，醒醒，醒醒，不能睡了不能睡过去。”  
“唔……发生了……什么？”  
“哥哥，你忘记了么，对不起对不起，当时是我不对，要不是我你就不会被丧尸抓伤了，呜呜，你不会有事的吧，我好怕啊。”  
“别怕，没事……唔……咳咳”  
“哥！”  
“我……”  
“别，你别说话了，我想想办法我想想办法！”妹妹脸上一脸焦急。“其实……”妹妹闪过一丝犹豫又变为了坚定。“哥哥，有件事我其实才发现，我之前没跟你说，也没敢跟任何人说。”

哥哥发现妹妹突然有了一些变化，甚至有些震惊的发现妹妹多出了一条尾巴，就好像小恶魔一样带三角倒刺的，这是在末世发生的变异，现如今丧尸横行，普通人之中也发生了进化，有些人是异能，有些人是身体的变异。

“我的尾巴里有一种液体，它可以治疗丧尸化，我之前不说是因为我怕被抓去做实验，但是哥哥！我不能没有你。”

妹妹拿起旁边的绳子先把哥哥绑了起来，把手绑在了旁边的铁架子上，“小盏，你…你在干什么？？”妹妹笑了笑，“丧尸化过程肯定很痛苦的，我要救你，可不能反抗的太厉害了，哥哥忍一忍哦，不会太久的。”

妹妹把尾巴送进了哥哥嘴里，“唔……唔……别……”“哥哥，我不知道要怎么把液体弄出来，只能委屈哥哥帮帮忙了，哥哥自己喝进去好么？”

“唔……嗯……”  
“哥哥舔一舔好么，妹妹也是很难受的。”  
“嗯……太……太大了”

妹妹慢慢把尾巴从哥哥嘴里退了出来，哥哥此时已经被挑逗了起来，不知道是因为丧尸的病毒在体内燃烧，还是…因为其他什么，意识有些不清醒，感觉到嘴里的东西消失满脸疑问。

“哥哥，你口的技术也太差啦”哥哥听清楚了这句，本就燃烧发热的脸上，此时也看不出到底是害羞还是有些恼怒。“小盏硬的不行，这样不成的，你喝不进去，其实……还有另一种方法呢，哥哥要不要试试？”

妹妹慢慢扒开了哥哥的衣服，退下了哥哥的裤子，哥哥被绑着无处可躲，挣扎了一下“别怕，我会让哥哥舒服的。”

妹妹用手抹了抹哥哥的嘴唇，刚刚口过的嘴角还带着晶莹的液体，但又觉得不够，伸进了哥哥的嘴里伴着哥哥的舌头搅拌了一下，拿出来还牵扯着银丝，妹妹伸到了哥哥的后穴，仔细揉按，慢慢的伸进去了一个指头，“唔！”

“疼么哥哥，但是真的不能等了，你体内的病毒在扩散，我扩张好了会让你舒服点的。”妹妹一点点扩张，看着哥哥潮红的脸颊，到三根指头的时候，妹妹觉得可以了，“我要进去了哥哥。”

哥哥这时候正在经历被挑起的欲望和体内汹涌的病毒之间的斗争，迷迷糊糊之间说了句“快……快点……”就感觉到了体内一瞬间被填满，那条尾巴真的是巨物，其实堪堪只进入了一小半，哥哥却觉得已经是极限了，妹妹掰开哥哥的腿让它张得更大些，方便自己进入，一开始只是慢慢的磨蹭小幅度的抽cha，后来抓住了技巧找到了方式，变得猛烈，“哥哥里面真的很温暖，我快点把我的东西喂给你，哥哥就能和以前一样了，不会变成不认识妹妹的丧尸了。”

“唔，嗯…别说……了”哥哥听不得这些，只能感觉自己被cao的有些神志不清，甚至觉得自己身体的反应比妹妹的都强烈，“啊！……”没想到被病毒侵染的身体反应这么敏感，在妹妹的身下居然被插到she出来，哥哥合上眼睛，都不敢看向妹妹。

“是这里么，哥哥喜欢被我怼这里么”妹妹其实很开心，但并没有停下，一下一下的戳向哥哥的敏感点，哥哥高chao过后的身体也在渴望着什么，脚慢慢环上妹妹的腰，好似要拉的更近一下。

“快了哥哥别着急，马上就给你。”妹妹俯下身子，让彼此的距离更接近，暗戳戳的吻了一下哥哥的脖子。“嗯～”不知道是不是妹妹自己也紧张了，有种偷吻到的小窃喜，妹妹把自己的治疗液交了出来，哥哥觉得滚烫的液体进到了自己体内，体内变成了战场，身体也开始发烫。  
妹妹有些不舍，但慢慢把自己退了出来，小心的不让she进去的液体流出来。“会好的会好的。”

妹妹守了很久，哥哥终于平静了下来并慢慢昏睡了过去，妹妹给哥哥整理好衣服，抱着哥哥在哥哥唇角落下一个吻，“以后也要一直陪着我一辈子啊哥哥。”


End file.
